


Dark Night

by PhantomShyraz



Series: Knights at Night [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, alternate POV of an existing story, part of reader request, slight ooc?, time skips and flash backs, trauma and lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShyraz/pseuds/PhantomShyraz
Summary: A heist is supposed to be safe. And it is. But not so after a heist. It's fortunate that a White Knight is around during the Dark Nights.





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of like a cross post from FFnet, an alternate view if you will (I might, at later date, decide to mirror the FFnet story here). The original request was “Failed r*** attempt on Shinichi, Kaito comes to the rescue and scoops him away from danger” and the responding story follows in the line of "When the protagonist is in distress, a knight will always come to the rescue" which takes Kaito's/KID's POV. This one is Shinichi's POV of the same event. I couldn't bring myself to post it on FFnet because of the mature and explicit content (I try to censor myself actually) so I had to open an account here for it.

Shinichi blinked his eyes opened, which seemed to be the only thing he could do at this moment for his limbs feel like it was weighed by lead. It already took a lot of effort to open his eyelids, more to crane his head in such a way to check whether he was bound in any shape or form. Unfortunately for him, his ankles were strapped to the corners of whatever it was he is currently lying on with his arms spread above him. He had a feeling he looked like a starfish for the moment, with the spreading of limb, but this still did not account for why he could feel nothing. From his limited view, the leather straps would surely bite into his skin, leaving angry red marks as he tries to struggle.

‘TRY’ being the keyword for the moment as even when Shinichi commanded his arms and legs to move, neither limbs responded. Panic slowly rose from the depths of his mind, flinging various gruesome ideas and images. He wondered if the vivid imagination was the result of his being a homicide detective.

He wanted to take a calming breath but his mouth had been secured by something. Tape most likely, though he would not putting it past the criminal to have reinforced it with multiple layers then cap the whole thing off with a strip of material. After all, he could not open his mouth. Though he could make some soft sounds, more like groans if he had to put a name to the sound.

He cast his mind back to what happened, or how it happened, hoping to derive some timeline of events. 

There was the walk from the station after a hectic day of chasing murderers and thieves. Plural intended. Shinichi remembered waking up nice an early that weekend morning, downed a cup of freshly brewed coffee before making his way to the shopping district because the mystery novel he placed an advanced order for had just arrived. On the way, he stopped by the bank to withdraw money only to come across a robbery by a gang of thieves. They were sloppy, the so-called guns they have were visibly toy models only painted in matte black to make it more ‘realistic’. Shinichi easily took down the thieves with well-placed kicks and a good application of tranquilizer dart. The police arrived on scene to take everyone’s statement and because they were familiar with Shinichi, they let him finish his shopping first before asking for his input on the paperwork. 

On his way towards the bookstore, Shinichi managed to come across a body strewn in a back alley. He would have missed it if a dog did not make a racket when pulling at something, which Shinichi identified to be a bloodied hand at the time. A quick command to the dog, he secured the scene and began dialing for the police. Five minutes later, Inspector Chiba and Shiratori arrived on site. Some quick survey work revealed the general information about the deceased. A few well placed calls revealed said victim to be the inhabitant of a nearby mansion. Their house-call to the apartment had supplied them with three suspects, friends of the victim. They were all having a party last night, fallen into a drunken heap sometime after midnight. All three were nursing bad hangovers, groaning about the level of light and barely able to make coherent thought. But Shinichi, who holds the title of Modern Day Holmes because of his skills as a detective and not because he was Kudo Yuusaku’s son, managed to piece together the evidence left behind and pointed out the culprit. It was rather unfortunate that the murderer ran for the exit but a well-timed soccer ball to the back rendered the culprit unconscious. And while Chiba and Shiratori had offered him a ride to the station for statement and paperwork, Shinichi still wanted to pick up the book first as the store closes early during the weekend.

Shinichi had thought the bookstore would be safe, for who would attempt anything at a bookstore? How wrong he was in his assumptions. Not a minute after he stepped into the store, a man in a balaclava wielding a rather sharp cooking cleaver stepped behind him and demanded for the store owner to hand over everything. Shinichi knew he had to stall for time for he remembered the storekeeper has an emergency call button underneath the counter and would not hesitate to press it. Shinichi tries to negotiate with the would-be thief, attempting to lure out the motive. Apparently, the storekeeper has a rather rare book kept in the safe, one that would fetch a pretty sum on the collector’s market. It was one of the longest fifteen minutes Shinichi had experienced thus far, longer than the time he was trapped underneath an avalanche. With the police’s arrival was an opportunity, a distraction caused by the wailing of sirens and the sudden onslaught of noisy footsteps. Shinichi took the opportunity to knock the cleaver away and tackled the would-be thief down the the ground just as the police stormed through the front. The assault team quickly took over for Shinichi, leaving him free to dust off the dirt from his clothes. The storekeeper thanked him profusely as the paramedics fussed over the rather small cut over his upper arm. Another half hour was used to take their statements but Shinichi could finally be on his way to continue his grocery shopping, safe in the knowledge that the book is securely tucked away in his jacket pockets.

Sometime around noon, he managed to finish all his shopping chores and dropped all the items back home. With the intention of grabbing a quick bite on his way to the Police HQ, he stopped by a random fast food restaurant and ordered a burger. Settling down at a counter table, he was halfway through his meal when a choked scream rang out. Immediately, more reaction than intention, Shinichi dropped his meal and ran towards the source. A woman lay convulsing on the ground with unfocused eyes. But just as Shinichi leaned over to attempt CPR and to issue orders for emergency procedures, the woman laid still. Not one to give up, Shinichi tries to save the life dying in front of his eyes. An ambulance, along with the police, arrived not ten minutes later. It was Takagi and Sato this time, both with grim faces as they took in the surrounding. Shinichi steeled himself and factually stated the series of events, pointing out the victim’s companions, and listened to the statements. It was a very clear sign of poisoning, even without needing the forensics to do their sweep, and Sato was quick to scold Shinichi to doing CPR even knowing the woman was poisoned and therefore endangering himself. Apparently, today was a day for crimes of passion for it was the boyfriend that planted the poison. A slow acting poison that he had been feeding his girlfriend for the past month. It just so happens that now was the time for the poison to take root and kill her off. Shinichi did not bother to listen to the reasoning, as it was all the same at the end, but he did take up the offer from the two detectives of giving him a ride to the station.

Later on the evening, the detectives offered him a ride home but he declined. Stating there was something else he had to attend to first, a prior engagement. Sato teased him endlessly, asking whether Shinichi had a special someone tucked away in a secluded villa somewhere in the city. It was common knowledge that he and Ran had walked their separate ways after trying for a year to be that ‘poster couple’ that everyone thought they were. They parted on mutual terms, though there was a short cool down period where neither contacted the other. 

“It’s not a date.” Shinichi replied Sato with a sigh.

“Of course not. I was just teasing.” She smiled, patting him on the back good naturedly. “It’s the KID heist isn’t it.”

Trust Division One officers to know each and every case going on around the station. Though to be honest, it could just be because Nakamori does have a voice that could reach the ends of the Earth.

“Wait for a while and I can give you a lift.” She offered. “Wouldn’t want you to run into anything else today. God knows what KID would do if you don’t attend.”

The last time Shinichi missed a heist ended up a nightmare and a disaster crossed together mixed with a good amount of exploding confetti and psychedelic art display. It forced Nakamori, and the Superintendent, begging Shinichi to never ever miss another heist even if they have to send an armored vehicle to retrieve him. Shinichi thought they were exaggerating but some bits of colour and glitter is still on the older inspector up until this day, many months after that incident.

“I swear sometimes KID only holds heist just so he could meet you.” Sato commented as they entered the lift. “Like those old fashioned courting rituals or something.”

“You’re too imaginative Sato-keiji.” Shinichi wished she, and many others, could stop speculating on an imaginary relationship between him and the thief. After all, the were the Sun and Moon respectively, never to actually meet and never to share the same sky. “You shouldn’t read those fan manga made by Yumi-san.”

“Ah, so you have seen them. I believe she stashes them in the break room to turn unsuspecting individuals to detective-thief romance.”

Shinichi did not actively look for the manga, it was a pure accident that he even managed to glance at the front cover. He only bent down to retrieve a coin he dropped, only to see a copy of said manga wedged between the machine and the wall. He had used the reading material as a sort of stick to push the coin in his direction. He did not even read the contents! Though to be honest, the cover and title was explanatory enough, not leaving much to the reader’s imagination.

“Did you find anything interesting between the pages then?” Sato wagged her brows. “I know Yumi spent a lot of time on it. Her artwork is amazing you know.”

“I didn’t even want to open the cover, let alone read the content.”

“Pity then. You could have sprung a couple of the tricks on KID if you have.”

Shinichi wished Sato would just drive faster towards the heist location, if only to spare him of further embarrassing conversation. Unfortunately, the drive itself was fifteen minutes, all fifteen spent with Sato gossiping about Yumi’s fan stories. Shinichi suspected the reason she is so enthusiastic is because of the secret betting pool he overheard. Apparently, because of his breakup with Ran, many officers were placing bets on who Shinichi would hookup with next. KID somehow ended up as one of the many options. The other being Hakuba and Hattori. Shinichi had to wonder, why everyone seemed to think the male gender would have been a good choice. Not that he was willing to refute the claim, however, seeing as he really have no particular preference. He sees them as human beings after all, not objects, hence male or female does not really matter to him. All it matters is the heart and mind, though the physical aspects and aesthetics does need to be taken into account every now and then. A sharp mind is often what drew Shinichi in, a nice face just cinches the deal. Maybe that was why KID is ranked so high on the list.

Shinichi was dropped off at the front of the building, with a Taskforce member greeting him amicably.

“Nice to see you tonight Kudo-kun.” He tipped his helmet in Shinichi’s direction. “Nakamori-keibu is in the basement. You should go grab your gear as well.”

After the last heist, which the Taskforce were confronted with snipers, it has become a custom for all participants of the heist to wear a bulletproof vest. The police were shocked to know that someone was after the thief’s life, though Shinichi had speculated about that little tidbit at a very early stage. He had confronted KID about this particular matter on that heist, only to be asked to stop his line of question.

“After all,” KID had said, “you’ve already won your battle. With your body still battered, it is not the time to throw yourself into another fight just yet.”

“You can’t fight this by yourself.” Shinichi inched closer, steps soft against the rush of sudden wind blowing across the rooftop. “I can help if you’ll just let me.”

“Meitantei.” KID spared a single glance at Shinichi before turning his back to face outwards. “This might be part of the war against those who wronged the world, but this is my battle alone. I don’t wish for you to injure yourself in the process.”

“But-”

“If I need your help,” KID interjected, not allowing Shinichi to finish, “I know how to find you.”

In a whisper of wind, KID jumped from the ledge down into the now empty streets. The crowd had dispersed not long after the heist has ended, a rare occurrence but one that the police had enforced just in case there were snipers in this particular heist as well. The less civilians are on the scene, the less likely there will be a disaster on their hands.

“But what if I want to find you?” Shinichi asked in a whispery voice, confident that his question would never be answered. The question had come out as he watched the white glider flying off into the distance, weaving the air like a dance. He had never wanted anyone to hear the words, intended for it to stay in his heart until...until forever if necessary. But somehow, sometime, the thief had stolen what he never intended. 

Shinichi watched silently, staying at the same spot, as his revelations about the thief came about as the thief fly further and further out of his reach.

Afterwards, Shinichi remembered checking in with the inspector. He sat for the customary debrief and gave his own statement. The paperwork was thankfully few, only consisting of a signature or two to confirm his presence at the heist and the statement he gave. By the time he left the building, it was nearing midnight. He had stupidly declined the offer of a ride, preferring to take the short walk for the last train. It was a familiar route, as tonight’s heist setting was in Beika rather than Ekoda, he knew the path like the back of his hands. The streets were too well-lit for anything to happen, there were security cameras facing the path he was walking, and the traffic was not too sparse even for this time of day. Nothing, Shinichi had thought as he relaxed minutely, nothing could happen in such conditions.

Unfortunately, Shinichi had counted his chickens too early.

Just as he turned at the junction, only two blocks away from the train station, a pair of hands reached out to grab at him. The day’s event having caught up to Shinichi had caused a moment of distraction, making him an easy target for his assailant. Shinichi could not react in time and was pulled into an alley. He was dragged backwards, down into the darkened path and out of sight from the main road. He had tried to shout but it seemed his assailant had anticipated and had gagged him the moment they were in darkness. Shinichi twisted, hoping to turn and face his opponent to deliver a painful kick but the moment he was face-to-face with his attacker, he was sprayed with pepper spray. It burned his eyes, making it water. He backed away but the hardened grip on his wrist prevented him from taking more than one step. He tries to shy away but was instead pulled inwards.

Aimlessly, he kicked, hoping to hit something. His attacker was quick to respond, taking his leg by the ankle and disrupting Shinichi’s balance. Shinichi fell backwards, his back hitting the hard floor. He had just managed to avoid blacking out because of the fall. But before he could regain his orientation, he felt a prick on his neck. Struggling to escape, he thrashed out. With every movement, he felt more sluggish, until his limbs refused to respond and his mind blanked.

Which brings him to his current state. His body still felt too heavy, his mouth was definitely gagged and tapped if the feeling of dryness in his mouth was any indication. He could just about crane his head side-to-side to survey his room, which was lacking in the lighting department but the decor spells some sort of workroom.

“Ah, how nice for you to wake up in time for me.” The voice was unmistakably male. Rough around the edges but with a melodic tinge to it. Shinichi tries to move his head in the direction of the sound. He could barely make out anything apart from a stream of light from the assumed doorway.

A moment later, a shadow appeared. Lean and tall, it cast itself on the concrete floor. Footsteps echoed with each step taken, as though spelling impending doom for Shinichi. If Shinichi could, he would have gulped and swallowed loudly. As it were, his saliva seemed to have been absorbed by whatever it was in his mouth.

“I’ve never been able to keep my eyes off you, My Dear.” Measured steps approached him as Shinichi’s breath quickened. A slim hand appeared and stroked his cheeks. He managed to turn away from the touch for a brief second. “Tsk, tsk. There’s no need for you to avoid me.” The voice demanded as fingers traced down to his chin and grip tightly onto his skin. “You’re here now, safe with me.”

The hand forced Shinichi to look into dark brown eyes overflowing with lust and desire. Shinichi wanted to react, to shudder, at such displays of emotion but found his body unresponsive.

“What is this then Dear? Do you wish for something?” The man leaned in to him, mouth barely touching the gagged lips before moving upwards to his cheek bones and eyelids where it rested a kiss. Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to view this for any longer and hoping, praying, this was just a nightmare. “No need to fear Dear, I have perfected the concoction and my methods. There were no shortage of participants on my end so you can be sure that this would not cause any permanent damage.”

Shinichi remembered hearing a rumour a few weeks ago back at the station. One about a possible serial rapist and murderer. It was only a possibility back then because the police had only found a single male body dumped by the river and a young man came forward with a report claiming to have the same sort of defensive wounds on him. Shinichi had looked into it at the time, and the case was still unsolved much to his own disdain, but there were too few evidence to work on. The male body, age twenty to twenty-five, was of average build. There were no identifying documents on him, nor did anyone come forward to identify him. He was like just like any other person one could meet on the street with a head of dark brown hair in a short crop cut and a pair of dark eyes. There were signs that the male had been tied up beforehand, the bruising on the wrist and ankles a good indication. But water had done its damage on the victim, rendering all forms of physical evidence moot due to it being compromised. There was a small puncture wound on the neck, along with several small cuts, but otherwise the body was quite clean. The young man exhibited similar wounds, with bruised wrists and ankles, a puncture wound on the neck with an additional one on the inner elbow. However, the man could not remember much of the incident. He only stumbled into a police box because he was disoriented and the police on duty had taken a brief statement. When they tried to approach the young man again, he seemed to have forgotten everything and refused to help. Shinichi had his doubts but he was not one to force someone, and neither were to the police.

With the way he was held, and with how his captor was hinting at various things, it seemed that there was an ounce of truth to the rumour.

“Ah, it seems you finally remembered me.” A smirk appeared on the sinister face, “we have met before you know. My eyes were immediately drawn to you each and every time. I tried so hard to catch you attention but now I’ve done something better. I caught you.” He leaned forward once more, hands caressing his neck. 

Whilst Shinichi felt like lead and unable to move even a single muscle below his neck, he could still feel the pressure of fingers and the heat from the skin. It felt like something had crawled underneath his own skin and started wriggling. It was a horrible feeling, one that made him feel like he fell into a tub of mud and dirt.

“Your eyes always shone when confronted with an impossible situation, hence all this setup.” The heated, hated, hand moved across his chest, casually swiping along the fabric that tickled against Shinichi’s skin. “And I was attracted to the way you posture yourself, to show yourself to the public. It had such an allure that I could never forget.” 

The hand finally left his body and Shinichi would have breathed a sigh of relief if he could. Instead he merely let his eyes relax a fraction before focusing on where the hand was headed. It had made a motion towards something on the side. There was clinking and clanking of something metallic hitting a hard surface.

“I’ve always wondered what you look like without all the mortal trappings Dear.” Something shone in the dim light when brought in front of Shinichi’s eyes. A long thin blade of silver made its appearance and Shinichi held back the panic. The best case scenario was a quick death. He only wished it was the case.

The blade made its way to Shinichi’s shirt, slowly and precisely cutting away the threads holding the buttons. With each snap of thread, the button flew off in a random direction though the fabric stayed.

“Ah, such a pity I had to keep you quiet. I would have loved to hear your witty comments you know. But I can’t take the chance of you screaming for help. It’ll disturb the neighbours.” The blade finished its journey down the length of his shirt. Instead of placing the blade to the side, his captor stabbed it into the bedding extremely close to his neck. A single bad move could easily slice open Shinichi’s skin. 

Hands moved his shirt away, exposing his sweat dampened skin to air. Shinichi shuddered, not sure whether it was because of the evaporating sweat or because of his captor’s expression. The glint in those eyes were like a predator, akin to Gin’s final look to Shinichi before he fell to his death during the takedown. However, instead of spelling death and destruction, the eyes in front of him were more of a dominating sort. 

“You wear your badges of honour proudly and beautifully Dear.” A slim finger traced one of his older knife wounds on his chest. It had been from before he turned Conan, a result of saving a hostage from a jealous father. “I would love to hear each story that goes with all these decorations.” The hot touches moved between gunshot wounds and knife wounds, taking its delicate time to trace the outline and follow the path down towards his waist. The hand rested on his hip bone, it felt as though it was burning through his flesh.

The man looked up, smirk still in place as he took the knife back into his hold. He moved the blade towards the singular button holding his trousers up. Shinichi knew what was coming and he squeezed his eyes shut.

‘No. Please no.’ He mentally projected his thoughts, hoping someone out there could hear him. ‘Please.’ He prayed even though he never had much belief in heavenly deities.

“You’re excited about this aren’t you Dear? You know what this represents?” He slid the knife between the button and fabric. The blade sliced down, hitting snag with the zipper which was quickly remedied with angling the blade into a new path. The fabric tore against the blade with ripping sounds, sounds that spell a nightmare for Shinichi. The silver button, freed from its thread, clinked onto the floor with resounding finality. Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut in lieu of being able to do anything else. With hands restrained and body lacking in any sort of strength, the only thing he could do at the moment was try to not pay any attention to his existing situation.

Unfortunately, his captor has other ideas and used his hands to bring Shinichi back into reality.

“Ah-uh Dear, don’t space out on me now.” The heated hands rested on his now naked thighs. Shinichi wondered when they were completely removed. “You need to pay more attention.” The hands moved up along the flesh towards dangerous territory. Shinichi only realised his briefs were removed, possibly cut away from his body, when the singular hand took its burning hold on the sensitive flesh. He could not hold back the small gasp in his throat. 

“You like that don’t you?” 

The hand moved slowly but never losing the tension nor the strength of hold. Heated friction on Shinichi’s skin made his body react even as his mind screamed for everything to stop and not feel anything. It was an unwanted feeling, a hated feeling, something that felt foreign but was once very much part of his life. The hated pleasure that tingled the senses, filling his nerves with possibilities of something better. But Shinichi denied it in his mind for both mind and heart is not approving of what his body is being subjected to.

“No need to deny yourself of what your body wants.”

His captor placed kisses down his throat and sternum, mouth moving down a dangerous path where mouths rarely went. The wet trail it left behind only intensified Shinichi’s involuntary reaction. He could feel his body both heating up and cooling rapidly. Blood was moving quickly away to his nether regions and it disgusted him to think his body could react towards his captor’s touch. 

“So beautiful, such lovely skin.” His captor’s breath caused shudders down Shinichi’s spine. The heated touch burning every inch as it encased him in a near painful grip. “You might not be able to move, but you’ll still be able to enjoy it.” The painfully pleasant grip removed itself. Shinichi squeezed his eyes shut, tears formed at its edges and threatening to fall as the man pushed him further and further into the realms where his mind became blank. He felt wetness and stickiness on his skin soon after.

“You look like art My Dear.” A hand trailed along the stickiness, spreading it across Shinichi’s flat stomach. He was heaving badly, trying to take in as much air as he could. But each breath of fresh air, even though it was much needed, felt like needles down his throat. “But time for me to truly enjoy you at your finest.”

The hand wrapped around his waist, circling back to his spine before it traced down lower. It rested for a brief moment at his lower back near the tail of his spine but it quickly delve between the muscles below. The finger poked and prodded as Shinichi mentally begged for this to be a nightmare, or at least for him to pass out.

His captor had seemingly been able to read his mind and commented, “don’t worry Dear, you’ll be able to stay awake for the whole ordeal. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy each second of it.” The finger inside him turned in direction, searching for something within the wet and warm domain. Shinichi willed himself not to show any response but his body reacted automatically. “Ah, I see you’re beginning to see things my way.” The smile creeping onto his captor’s face was unnerving, too predatorial.

No matter what other thoughts Shinichi tried to have, no matter how many times he forced himself to run through the most gruesome of crime scenes in his head, his body still ached for the touch and responded by sending waves upon waves of pleasure up his nerves. Shinichi tried to distract himself from the sound of a zipper opening, tried to ignore the heat coming closer to his body. 

“Now for the main event.” Shinichi heard the giddiness inside the voice. He prayed that he could wake up this very minute.

And finally, the heavens heard Shinichi’s prayer for there was a soft sound of wood creaking in the distance. The man moved back a single step, in time with the opening door and the stream of light shining through.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The angered voice, with a similar timbre to Shinichi’s own, shouted. There was a woosh of something passing quickly through the air. “Hands off and step away from Meitantei this minute!” 

Shinichi dared to turn his head towards the sound of rescue. Dressed in pristine white was KID standing majestically in the doorway. Never had Shinichi been so relieved to see the thief.

“Can’t you see you’re interrupting?” His captor moved into view, block Shinichi from KID’s figure. “Or perhaps you’d like to join me?”

“Not a chance.” Several shots were fired, as identifiable by the pinging of cards onto nearby surfaces. “I’ll only ask you nicely once more. Step away from Meitantei and I’ll make sure you won’t be badly hurt.”

The cruel laugh suggested his captor not believing in a single word from KID. “You’re a thief that have, time and again, declared himself to do no harm towards others. You’re not the type to shoot first.”

“Like you said, I’m a thief.” Confidence oozed from KID’s voice, followed by measured steps. His captor turned, likely moving in tandem to KID’s movement around the room. “Thieves lie.” A purposeful schnick came close, Shinichi saw a card flying pass in his vision.

“You won’t hurt me. After all, Kudo Shinichi’s in my possession.” With quick movement, the man moved to stand on the other side of the surface Shinichi had been lying on. A rough hand grabbed hold of Shinichi as another busied itself with untying his wrist restraints. Shinichi was then propped up to sit on the surface.

With a clearer view, Shinichi saw the furious expression on KID’s face. The thief had an arm outstretched, his card gun aiming at his captor’s head. There was a slight tremble in his fingers, possibly fear of hurting Shinichi if he shot the gun. To give the thief a better chance at his rescue mission, for that was what Shinichi truly believed this was, Shinichi struggled against his captor’s hold. It was a futile action of course, seeing as he could only move his head and neck. But he did manage to put a bit more distance between his captor’s body and himself. Just a fraction of an inch.

KID must have noticed, or at least anticipated, Shinichi’s retaliation for a split second later, something passed dangerously close to Shinichi’s face. He could feel the friction burn against his skin. The soft thud signal KID’s ammunition hitting the intended target. Though instead of falling over and grunting in pain, there was a continuous hiss followed by a light mist. Shinichi knew, or at least suspected, it was some sort of knockout gas. He focused on regulating his breaths, squeezing his eyes shut, and counting dutifully for the seconds until the gas could dissipate enough to allow him to breath normally. A silky hand came close towards him and Shinichi snapped his eyes open.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” KID said softly, hand trailing along the face to locate the ends of the tape. “It’s going to sting a little.” Shinichi nodded for KID to proceed, bracing himself for the pain.

When the tape was ripped away, Shinichi quickly spat out whatever it was in his mouth and took gulps of much needed air. KID’s brace against Shinichi’s sitting position helped anchor Shinichi.

“Here.” He produced a bottle of water in Shinichi’s line of sight. “I’ll help you drink a little before I release the bonds on your ankle.”

Shinichi opened his mouth and tipped back his head slightly as KID poured the liquid in a slow dribble. The water was refreshing, with a hint of lemon in the taste and smell. Deeming he had enough, Shinichi moved his head back to normal position. KID eased Shinichi back onto the flat surface and stepped away.

“I’ll just get to the ankle bonds. Don’t freak out ok?” KID waited for any signal from Shinichi, who only just nodded as he did not trust his voice for the moment. Slowly, KID walked towards his legs but when the gloved hand touched his skin, Shinichi could not help but scrunch his face. “Meitantei?”

“It’s nothing.” His own voice coming out in a whisper.

“Are you sure?” Concern and worry was evident in the voice. KID walked back into his field of vision “Perhaps I should sit you up for this, so you can see what I’m doing.” 

“Don’t bother.” He quickly interjected, wanting to be free of his restraints sooner rather than later. “Do what you must.”

There was a tense silence between them, with KID mentally debating on his actions and Shinichi impatiently waiting to be released. Though it was KID who first relented with a resigned sigh and walked away. Deft hands made quick work of the restraints, Shinichi hearing the thud of something heavy falling onto the floor. He was grateful that KID limited the amount of contact thus far.

“Do you think you can stand?” KID walked back towards him. Shinichi merely shook his head.

“I don’t think I can move, or even feel anything…” It was worrying for the drug to have this much effect on him.

KID’s answer came with much hesitation. “Alright...I can bring you to safety but only if you trust me. Only if you’ll let me touch you.”

Shinichi’s breath hitched slightly but nodded. It was inevitable with his current condition. There was another moment of hesitation, one that followed by the unclasping of KID’s cape.

“I don’t have a spare change of clothing with me at the moment. You’ll have to make do with the rough fabric from my cape.” KID draped the stiff white cloth over Shinichi before carefully wrapping it around him. As though handling delicate porcelain, KID lifted Shinichi into a bridal hold and stepped out into the brightly lit corridor. Shinichi tries to make a mental note of all the turns taken, but both his eyes and mind soon felt heavy and his consciousness drifted off with each of KID’s steps.

When Shinichi finally came back to consciousness, he found himself inside his room covered underneath a warm comforter. On his bedside was a vase with a single white rose in full bloom as though it was watching over him. Shinichi reached out to caress the pure petals, which were cool to the touch. There was a card resting beneath the vase, one adorned with the recognisable caricature of KID along with scripted handwriting.

“I expect to see you soon.” 

“Stupid thief.” Shinichi muttered softly. He carefully maneuvered himself to a sitting position, quickly noticing that he was still wrapped up in KID’s cape. He snuggled deeper into the fabric, breathing in the soft floral scent mixed with a burning charcoal smell. It quickly and easily lulled him back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
